Z podróży po Indostanie
}} [Lytton by Lock & Whitfield c1860.png|thumb|''[https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Bulwer-Lytton Robert Bulwer-Lytton, 1-szy Earl of Lytton'' wicekról Indii w okresie od 12 kwietnia 1876 do 8 czerwca 1880, publikujący też poezje pod pseudonimem Owen Meredith, (zdjęcie wykonała ok. r. 1860 firma Lock & Whitfield, tj. Samuel Robert Lock i George Corpe Whitfield).]] thumb|''Radża Sourindro Mohun Tagore (1840–1914) '' autor anonimowy, ok. 1883. thumb|''Richard Bourke (6. earl Mayo)'' Richard Southwell Bourke, ur. 21 lutego 1822 w Dublinie, zm. 8 lutego 1872 w Port Blair na Wyspach Andamańskich podczas wizyty w kolonii karnej w zamachu, którego dokonał jeden z więźniów, wicekrólem Indii był od r. 1869, earlem po ojcu od r. 1867. Do najczynniejszych podróżników naszych należy niewątpliwie Władysław hr. Tarnowski. Zwiedził on już prawie wszystkie kraje Europy, część Azji i Afryki, gromadząc wszędzie skarby wiedzy i wrażeń artystycznych. Niedawno odbył podróż po Egipcie, Palestynie, Syrji i po pustyni aż do ruin Palmiry dotarł. W roku obecnym podróżuje po Indostanie, zwiedzając wszystkie miejsca pamiętne dla dzieł sztuki, jakie posiadają, badając lud i jego urządzenia. Otrzymaliśmy list od naszego podróżnika, poety i muzyka z Kalkuty, datowany 18go lutego 1878. Jakkolwiek list ten nie był przeznaczony do druku i zawiera tylko obraz wrażeń przelotnie skreślony, mieści jednak w sobie tyle zajmujących i pięknych szczegółów oraz trafnych spostrzeżeń, iż nie możemy oprzeć się pokusie podzielenia się nim z czytelnikami „Ruchu”. Władysław hr. Tarnowski jest drugim polskim podróżnikiem, zwiedzającym Indostan w celach naukowych i artystycznych; pierwszym był Adam hr. Sierakowski. List, o którym mowa, brzmi jak następuje: „Podróż moja dotąd idzie szczęśliwie, – miała chwile ciężkie i trudne, ale za to i chwile wielkie nauki i rozkoszy pełne. Po Indjach podróż moja jest tak dobrze jak skończoną, bo prócz kilku małych wycieczek z Kalkuty, które zrobić jeszcze zamierzam, zwiedziłem morzem, koleją, wózkiem, koniem, wielbłądem i słoniem wszystko, co jest najważniejszego z zabytków historycznych wielkiego, nieszczęsnego narodu, który od wieków szarpie się z najazdem i niewolą, a zwycięża i zwycięży oboje trudem łez, krwi i niesłychanego przywiązania do wszystkiego co ojczyste. Zajrzałem więc w tę kolebkę cywilizacji świata, którą ludzkość pogrążyła (za co jej biada!) w barbarzyństwie. Zajrzałem w tę kolebkę i załamałem nad nią ręce w bezbrzeżnej boleści, ale słońce przyszłości spojrzało mi w oczy i rozświeciło przestrzenie lepszej, niepodległej doli narodów, w którą wierzę, bo wszystkie narody, każda cząstka ludzkości, a tem bardziej te które cierpią, są drogie memu sercu i rany ich mnie bolą. Spojrzyj na mapę, a odbędziesz duchem ze mną tę podróż, o której tyle marzyłem, a z której dokonania dumny będę, jeźli dokonam. Z Tryestu popłynąwszy, przebyłem cztery morza: Adrjatyk cichy i wypogodzony: Śródziemne, które szalało przepysznemi burzami, odpowiedniemi memu usposobieniu: Czerwone morze, którego piekielne skwary przebyłem zwycięzko, patrząc na górę Sinai z uniesieniem, jakiego każdemu choć raz w życiu życzę, odbywszy z Suez wycieczkę puszczą do Ruin Mussa, miejsca, gdzie Mojżesz źródło ze skały dobył dla swego narodu. Tam chwilowo chory i gorączką palony modliłem się o polskiego Mojżesza, a źródło to, z którego się napiłem, wróciło mi zdrowie. Jest ono w tej puszczy dla wszystkich zagadką. Skały już zasypane piaskami przerażającymi, ale źródło wierne powołaniu swemu, dobywa się ciągle z pod piasków, sączy się i żywi śród otchłani puszcz prześliczną oazę palm, których olbrzymiemi kitami na tle błękitów wiatr porusza z gracją niewymowną. – Ztamtąd widać rozesłane śpiące szafiry Czerwonego morza, oprawne w bursztyny piasków: tam gościnny Beduin przyjął mnie w swym domku kawą i chorego jak dziecko ukołysawszy, nakrył własnym dywanem. Wróciwszy do Suez, płynąc sześć dni między Nubją, Abisynją a Arabją Felix, trąciwszy o miasto Aden, wpłynąłem na Ocean Indyjski, który w piętnaście dni przepłynąwszy pięknymi dniami i nocami księżycowemi, pełnemi muzyki, bo nie próżnowałem i grałem na fortepjanie w pełnem morzu śród licznych słuchaczy, stanąłem 22. grudnia w Bombaju w upał straszliwy. Port Bombaju olbrzymi i piękny, z wyspami Elefanta i Salsettą, nie dorówna jednak Bosforowi ani Neapolowi. Miasto Bombaj wielkie ludnością, ale antypatyczne, z kiepska europejsko-angielskie, czysto kupieckie i ubogie w starożytne zabytki. Za to wyspa Elefanta oczarowała mnie tak naturą rajską, jak grotami o rzeźbach mitologicznych starożytnej cywilizacji indyjskiej. Przejęły mnie tak swym wyrazem, że się zrywałem po nocach na ich wspomnienie. Wycieczka w góry Puna, o klimacie prawie europejskim, wróciła mi siły i ztamtąd trzydniową koleją śród wybujałej natury stanąłem w Madrasie na wybrzeżu koromandelskiem, prześlicznym, upowitym w zieloność. Olbrzymie tu drzewa, kwiaty, tytaniczne kaktusy i bluszcze o bajecznej wielkości rozgałęzieniach, po cichych wodach ściele się Lotus tajemniczy i uświęcony, a morze grzmiąc bije o brzegi. Madras dziki, bujny i namiętny, obecną nędzą przerażający do pobielenia włosów, przypomniał mi ukochany mój Damaszek, ale jest większy i ma rozkoszniejszą naturę. Wąż pełza tu swobodnie, tygrys ma klatkę w każdym większym ogrodzie, słoń, wielbłąd i gazela chodzą po trawnikach, a małpa w wojnie z papugą i wiewiórką (aryplay) kołysze się w powietrzu, na drzewie ogonem zawieszona, dokuczając kolosalnemu nietoperzowi, który podobnie gubi się w gęstych krzewach i gałęziach. Z Madrasu ciągle na południe dążąc, mimo skwaru miałem szczęście ujrzenia największych pagód staroindyjskich w Trichinopoli, Szriringham i Madura . Oczarowały mnie i są ostatnim wyrazem piękna i potęgi ducha ludzkości w najpierwszych wiekach jego dziewictwa, wielkie jak Goljat, jak Dawid miłościwe w swej prostocie i wyrazie tajemnic pełnym. W Madura napadła mnie cholera, z którą noc przewalczywszy, zwyciężyłem ją kroplami Bastlera z Wiednia zabranemi. Im zapewne winienem życie. Z dobrą miną we dwa dni potem udałem się do Megapotam i znów przez Madras ku Bombajowi przez boski Bangalor wracając, udałem się w góry Materan, chłodne i tak piękne morskimi widokami a niebem swojem i naturą, że rozstać się z niemi nie mogłem. Po kilku dniach odpoczynku w Bombaju, gdzie jeszcze zwiedziłem Pandrapul, kolosalny szpital dla starych zwierząt, pracować już nie mogących, mieszczący stare woły, krowy, psy. Małpy, kury, króliki, koty, konie i ślepe tygrysy i szakale, utrzymywane funduszem 50.000 funtów, które poczciwy lud indyjski na to składa, udałem się dalej koleją, często się od niej oddalając. Najprzód zwiedziłem przepyszne groty rzeźbione w Ellora. Jest ich trzydzieści kilka, przeważnie budaistyczne. Wspaniałość ich i rzeźba przechodzi te, co w Elefanta podziwiałem i oko zdumiewa. Dzisiejsi rzeźbiarze, zwłaszcza pod względem natchnienia i świętego ognia, co łaską schodzi z góry, mogliby tam niejednego się nauczyć... Dalej kopalnie marmuru w Kawnpur i Jeypoor zwiedziłem na słoniu, i prześliczny Allahabad (zkąd posłałem ci indyjski dziennik o nas Polakach i o Syberji piszący). Tu poczynają się pomniki cywilizacji mongolskiej, odpowiadające Alhambrze w Grenadzie, a choć jej nie dorównywają czasem w piękności, swymi rozmiarami, potęgą i co najciekawsze pomieszaniem nierozerwalnem architektury saraceńskiej z indyjską, są niezmiernej ciekawości i porywają umysł mimowolnie. Miasta Agra i Delhi, które następnie zwiedziłem, wielkością ruin tak indyjskich z najstarszej epoki, jak saraceńskich, mogą z Rzymem i Tebami i śmiało współzawodniczyć, a moszea Taj w Agra uznana od wieków za cud świata. Jest prześliczna, ale dla mnie za zimno klasyczna, gniewałem się sam na siebie za brak entuzjazmu dla niej, ale nie mogłem inaczej. W Delhi wśród mnóstwa skarbów odwiedziłem grób poety Kuzru. Mocarze świata, jego mecenasi spróchnieli, zapomnieni w prochu, a pieśń poety żyje w ludzie, który ją wciąż śpiewa po tylu wiekach. Pieśń jego słyszałem przy jego grobie przez chór śpiewaną, i wśród innych na ten grób rzucałem pomarańczowe kwiaty. Dziś pielgrzymują do niego i widziałem jak rzucając się na ten grób z płaczem go całują. Szczęśliwy poeta i lud taki szczęśliwy! Z Agra przez Umbala zbliżyłem się ku górom Himalai, których szczyty najwyższe na globie ujrzałem z zachwytem i podniesieniem ducha. Wózkiem indyjskim dwukołowym, zwanym Tonga, dostałem się aż do Simla wśród śniegów 8000 stóp nad morzem, a ztamtąd brnąłem pieszo w śniegach na górę Jako (Żako), zkąd panoramę olbrzymiej Himalai objąłem okiem i wytężyłem ramiona jak skrzydła, płynąc myślą – do Polski. Powrót przez Delhi i Agra , gdzie jeszcze powtórzyłem wielkie wrażenia i studja mozolne a rozkoszne, i stanąłem w Benares, Jerozolimie indyjskiej, najstarszem z miast świata, współczesnem Niniwie i Babylonowi, mającem 1500 pagód i 300 moszei. Ganges w półksiężyc jak ramieniem miłościwem go oplata: każda kąpiel w nim odbyta czyni zbrodniarza bielszym od niego, a za każdy w włos, który z głowy padnie w jego wody, miljon lat obiecanych w raju. Tysiące pielgrzymów kąpie się dzień cały, golą głowy, brody i włosy i w strumień wrzucają; ubóstwiane zwierzęta chodzą ulicami, całe pałace zsunęły się z góry w wodę, a na nich stoją nowe, które się walą i tak dalej. Uwieńczony łańcuchami z kwiatów przez braminów, błądziłem dzień cały, trącając wszędzie o najstarsze pomniki przeszłości. Za przewodnika miałem bramina, którego opowiadaniom kilka gotowych poematów w mej głowie zawdzięczam. Łodzią, przy blasku księżycowym, kazałem się zawieźć na środek Gangesu. Stare miasto przedstawiło się mi tak, jak nic w życiu nie zobaczę. Trzy stosy płonęły na brzegach: to były ciała ludzkie, które skwierczały w ogniu i miały potem zniknąć w świętych wodach Gangesu. Krewni sami musieli stos podpalać i kijami poprawiać; rozszedł się dym o woni tak okropnej, że poczuwszy rodzaj omdlenia, odpłynąłem dalej. Łuna się rozeszła po niebie i brzegach. Do jednego stosu niesiono jeszcze ciało biało okryte. Czterech niosących wołało krzycząc imię bóstwa, do którego kasty należał zmarły, opodal zaś z jego domu chór rodziny i przyjaciół wydawał krzyki rozdzierające, którym podobnego nic nie słyszałem. Gdy łódź moja wracała w godzinę, ogniska już gasły, a popioły popłynęły z Gangesem tam gdzie płynie wszystko, w wieczność i nieskończoność. Z Benares przez Burdwan piękną i urodzajną okolicą stanąłem tu w Kalkucie, która odpowiada Bombajowi. Jest to miasto równie nowe, angielskie, antypatyczno-kupieckie i nie wonne. Mam zamiar przez wyspę Ceylon, dotykając morzem Chin i Japonji, to jest miasta Szangai, Hongkong, Jokohama, wrócić przez Amerykę, Niagarę, lasy dziewicze, stepy i Nowy Jork, do którego od St. Francisco wszerz całych Stanów Zjednoczonych idzie sześciodniowa nieprzerwana kolej, w której się mieszka jak w domu. Tak więc mam odbyć podróż w koło świata i nią zakończyć me podróże. Ekonomja sił, czasu i finansów mnie właściwa, czyni to podobnem do wykonania, choć mi się trudnem zdaje. W całych lndjach i na okrętach miałem muzykalne sukcesa. Głównie jednak dałem się słyszeć w kołach szerokich tu w Kalkucie dwa razy wobec angielskiej i indyjskiej publiczności, w pałacu książęcia indyjskiego Radża Surindro Mohun, któremu byłem rekomendowany. Niezmiernie uprzejmie mnie przyjął : grałem w sali teatralnej, umyślnie w jego pałacu na to urządzonej. Jest to Indjanin światły, protektor szkoły muzycznej w Kalkucie i członek honorowy kilkunastu naukowych towarzystw europejskich. Improwizowałem na temata włoskich oper im znanych, zachwyciły zaś wszystkich mazurki Szopena, które kilka razy wśród oklasków powtarzać musiałem. Jest tu nie zła włoska opera; wczoraj byłem na „Łucji”: mało nie zemdlałem, tak gorąco było. Upał z każdym dniem czyni gwałtowne postępy. Dnia 5. marca z Ceylon odpłynę do Jokohama francuzkim okrętem. Żal mi, żem nie poznał lorda Lyttona, wice-króla Indji, syna Bulwera, który tu nieobecny, bo mu klimat szkodzi. Napisał on wspaniałą parafrazę „Nieboskiej Komedji” Zygmunta Krasińskiego po angielsku, za którą zamiast mu podziękować (choćby za interesowanie się naszym krajem i literaturą na tak wpływowem stanowisku jakie zajmuje), skrytykowano go najrubaszniej, po stańczykowsku – o! jak to po polsku! Lord Lytton, bardzo zacna osobistość, w epoce głodowej był nieodstępnym i mnóstwo dobrego zrobił. Cóż jednak można wobec przekleństwa kast zdziałać? Czy uwierzysz, że mnóstwo Indjan pomarło z głodu, nie chcąc ryżu od innych kast ludzi, lub chrześcijan kupować, ni darmo od rządu przyjmować. Matki niekiedy pożerały dzieci, ale nie ważono się zabić wołu, który jest uświęconem zwierzęciem. Bramini, ludzie światli, którzy ze mną o miastach polskich i o historji naszej rozmawiali, tak, że byłem zdziwiony ich wiedzą, są mimo tego tak fanatyczni, że mi ręki podać nie chcieli. Jednego jednak porwałem, mówiąc: „Gdybyś tonął, mądry braminie, a ja tobie zanurzonemu po uszy podałbym rękę z brzegu, a upewniam, żebym to z serca uczynił, czy nie podałbyś mi ręki i wtedy? – Bramin rozpłakał się i podawszy obie ręce, rzucił mi się na szyje. Indjanie, widzący to w wagonie, krzyczeli : „niech żyje! – a bramin z Tinewelli, imieniem Ramhamdza, odtąd przepada za mną, koresponduje ze mną i przysłał mi tu swą fotografję. Lorda Lyttona niecierpią Anglicy, bo to pierwszy gubernator, co Indjan jak ludzi traktuje. Dla tego właśnie ja go poważam. Poprzednik jego lord Mayo, został zamordowany przez galernika indyjskiego – dla czego? dojść nie mogę. Anglicy odpowiadają albo: „nikt nie wie za co – , albo: „zapomniałem”. Pycha Albjonu siedzi tu na tronie z aloesu, niepewna siebie i pokłóta tym tronem. Niezmiernie są trwożliwi i niepewni, dla tego taką role teraz w Europie odegrali, bo im strach o Indje. Ja sam byłem tu podejrzywany o emisarjuszostwo za zwidzanie arsenałów, portów i rozmowy z Indjaninami, które oczewiście przekładałem nad angielskie. Są jednak bardzo grzeczni, zrobili tu wiele dla postępu i kultury, a ich cnota towarzyska, na której nam tak zbywa, a którą ja tak cenie, jest dyskrecja pełna delikatności. Nieraz krwawiło mi się serce nad niewolą tego biednego narodu indyjskiego, ale któż ich tu nie najeżdżał? Portugalczycy, którzy dziś w nędzy tu za to pokutują, Mongołowie, wreszcie Anglicy. W tej chwili Indjanin po terasie pod mem oknem na ręku niosąc białe, uśpione dziecko, śpiewa mu w blasku księżyca kołysankę indyjską, ręka w takt lekko dziecka śpiącego dotykając. Tak mnie ta pieśń wzruszyła, że mi się łzy rzuciły z oczów ... Bądź zdrów !” Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Listy